leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Sunflora (Explorers of Time, Darkness, and Sky)
|| pokemonname=Sunflora| evolution=1 | firstevoep=SS020 | firstevoname=''Prior to'' Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Darkness | numeps1=an unknown number of | firststagename=Sunkern | prevonum=191| evo1num=192 | epnum=SS020| epname=Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Darkness| current=At Wigglytuff's Guild | java1=N/A| enva2=Rachael Lillis | java2=Hiroko Emori | }} Sunflora (Japanese: キマワリ Kimawari) is a non-player character in and . She is a member of Wigglytuff's Guild. Background Sunflora has been an apprentice at Wigglytuff's Guild for at least quite some time, apparently being already an apprentice a long time before the player and their partner, and calling the two 'cute', implying she's also older than they are. She is one of the most gifted apprentices at the Guild, as shown when she is chosen to apprehend Haunter, who was thought to be invincible. She has a rocky relationship with Loudred, shown in both the main storyline and the special episode "Today's Oh My Gosh", the cause of which is never directly revealed, but her diary suggests this might be because Loudred got her knocked out of a dungeon once by storming off recklessly. This is shown in her often making rude remarks about Loudred. An example is when Loudred commented on what he would do if he lost his memory, during the strategy meeting at Foggy Forest, saying it wouldn't matter because he's forgetful anyway. Her diary entries about the events of the special episode, however, state she's warmed up to Loudred a little after this. She still makes the rude remarks to Loudred after this though. She later reappears in Super Mystery Dungeon as a recruitable character. Personality Sunflora often acts very hyper and excitable, using terms like "Oh my gosh" frequently when speaking. Underneath her girly exterior, however, she is very kind and loyal to her guild members, shown when she saved part of her dinner along with the other guild members to present to the and partner when they had been denied dinner. She keeps a diary in her crew room which documents the events occurring in the storyline from her perspective. Diary Sunflora's Oh My Gosh Diary documents events of the storyline, provides some tips for the game, and breaks fourth wall once, akin to Bidoof's Yup Yup Journal. When the player is exploring the waterfall, the diary has four entries, as seen in the Sunflora's special episode. :2. That Silly Loudred! :3. '''Lovely Food! :4. Exploration Basics :5. Types and Matchups :6. Mystery! :7. A Rare Expedition :8. Inspiration! :9. Back Home! :10. Oh My Gosh! Dusknoir! :11. '''Where's Grovyle? :12. Total Shocker! :13. Those Kids… :14. Welcome Back! :15. They're Saving Us! :16. Graduation Exam :17. Yay! Graduation! :18. The Surrounded Sea! :19. Beaten to the Punch :20. Worries… :21. Bidding Farewell :22. Yippee! Team Charm! :23. Thunderstorm! Eek! :24. Nightmare! Eek! :25. Darkrai :26. Thank You! |} Moves used Today's "Oh My Gosh" * Moves can vary. * During this episode, Sunflora is unable to forget Razor Leaf. In the anime Sunflora joined Team Poképals in their mission to acquire a Gabite Scale. While she proved to be an asset in teaching and the basics of exploration, she was eventually put out of commission by Gabite's . Moves used }} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=江森浩子 Hiroko Emori |en=Rachael Lillis}} Related articles Category:Pokémon characters Category:Anime characters (Pokémon) de:Pokémon Mystery Dungeon 2 Charaktere#Sonnflora it:Sunflora (Esploratori del Tempo, dell'Oscurità e del Cielo) zh:向日花怪（时暗空探险队）